Para vivir
by KuroiNya
Summary: Porque no todo puede ser siempre rosa, porque a veces necesitamos algo más para vivir. -Serie de Drabbles sin contexto-
1. Para vivir

Y entonces cayó. El suelo era frío, pero el frío le distraía, era molesto, dolía, incomodaba, pero le distraía, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Porque cayó, y cayó directo en su propia oscuridad, teniendo como única compañía su respiración ligeramente acelerada y el frío que tocaba sus piernas, porque el frío la cobijaba, la insensibilizaba mientras sentía como su pecho ardía al romperse parte por parte.

Porque ese frío era el único resquicio de prueba para su existencia, lo único que confirmaba que su cuerpo no estaba rompiéndose literalmente en mil pedazos. Pero también estaba el dolor, el dolor que recorría todo su pecho, bajaba para revolver su estómago, recorría sus piernas haciéndolas temblar y subía para salir de su cuerpo en forma de grito, no sin antes pasearse por sus brazos para expresarse como golpes al suelo, usando como última salida, como el método de escape por excelencia, cada pequeña y frágil lágrima que caía por sus ojos.

Ella estaba rota. Abrazaba su propio cuerpo intentando no caer pero aun así cada pedazo de existencia escapaba de su ser como el aire que respiraba, y por eso hasta respirar dolía. No había manera de evitarlo, y es que no había manera de detener su dolor, porque ella se regocijaba en su propio sufrimiento, martirizando cada movimiento, solo por el frío dolor que era lo único que le mantenía _viva_.


	2. ¿Por qué?

La gruesa muralla los separaba por completo, la única debilidad era la puerta cerrada pues aunque bloqueaba el paso permitía que el sonido escapara de un lado a otro, ellos podían escucharse, aun estando separados, ambos sabían que el otro estaba ahí, porque podían sentirlo, podían percibirlo, la indispensable presencia de aquel que hacía sonreír al otro. Y ahí estaban, sin moverse, ambos esperaban por lo inevitable, ambos sabían que debían esperar, porque ambos entendían el sentimiento en sus corazones, la dulce expectación del clímax, el final de la espera estaba por llegar y la ansiedad que revolvía los estómagos pronto iba a cesar, solo un poco más.

Ella permanecía ahí, sentada, con la espalda y cabeza apoyadas en la madera mientras miraba el blanco techo, esperando, esperando. Él, él permanecía frente a la puerta, de pie, con la frente suavemente apoyada en la misma madera, acompañada por el contacto de una palma cercana al rostro. Llegaba el momento de decidir, llegaba el momento de actuar. Ella alejó la cabeza de la puerta para bajar la mirada hacia sus rodillas sujetas por ambas manos, él se irguió frente al portal y miró con decisión el tallado, volvió a alzar la mano para tocar la puerta, era ahora o nunca.

 _Y sería Nunca._ Se detuvo a un centímetro de hacer contacto entre la madera y su nudillo, justo en el momento en que ella cerraba los ojos y soltaba el aire contenido todo aquel tiempo, porque ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, porque él sabía que ella lo entendía, porque estaban conectados más allá de esa simple madera, porque sabían lo que debía pasar. Y entonces él suspiró suavemente, liberando también el aire contenido con la ansiedad, pensando, pensando, porque no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar, porque ya estaba todo decidido, porque él sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, porque ella sabía que él _no se detendría._

Bajó su mano sin llegar a tocar la puerta y se quedó de frente a ésta, al tiempo que ella volvía a mirar el techo apoyando la cabeza en la puerta, pero esta vez no había expectativa, el clímax ya había pasado, este era el desenlace, el final esperado por ambos, porque ambos sabían lo que pasaría, y ambos entendían que debía pasar. Y mientras él meditaba, ella observaba, mientras él volvía a apoyar una mano apenas en la madera, solo haciendo contacto con sus yemas, ella mordisqueaba su labio inferior, mientras él daba media vuelta, ella mordía con más fuerza. Y entonces el primer paso fue acompañado de la primera lágrima sin que de ellos llegara a escapar una palabra. La puerta era delgada, pero ningún sollozo logró traspasarla y cada lágrima confirmaba lo que era sabido desde un comienzo, porque la dulce expectación había acabado, había llegado el final.

Él sabía que no miraría atrás, porque de hacerlo no podría seguir caminando, ella sabía que no dejaría escapar su voz, porque de hacerlo no podría callar. Ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, lo que el otro sentía, porque ambos estaban conectados, siempre lo estuvieron, por eso él sabía que ella no lo seguiría y ella sabía que él no se detendría, porque ambos estaban de acuerdo, porque el uno siempre hizo sonreír al otro, porque ahora ambos sabían que el otro tenía una triste sonrisa en el rostro, porque ambos sabían que se hacían daño, porque sabían que su camino no llegaba al mismo sitio, porque entendían que estaban dejando su corazón al cuidado del otro y porque comprendían que jamás podrían recuperarlo. Porque jamás volverían a verse, porque no estaban destinados, porque de seguir juntos terminarían marchitando al otro, porque ambos querían la felicidad, ajena y propia, porque sabían que era lo mejor, porque se amaban con todo el corazón.

Y entonces _¿Por qué?_


	3. Enfermo

El día había comenzado, una típica tarde de primavera se desenvolvía, llena de luz, de risas, de color, de amor. Podría decirse incluso que era un gran día, mejor de lo usual, parecía que todo brillaba, que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que pudiera romper la paz. Pero entonces ¿Qué hacía esa persona ahí? ¿Por qué parecía que desentonaba con la escena? Él no era capaz de sentirse en aquel lugar, porque en primer lugar no era capaz de sentirse. ¿Hacía calor? No estaba seguro, los rayos del sol parecían borrosos y lejanos. Oh, pero si podía sentir algo, no lo entendía bien ¿De qué trataba? Oh, quizás estaba enfermo, no estaba muy seguro, pero seguramente debía haber una explicación para lo que le ocurría. Seguramente estaba enfermo, debía estarlo, ese dolor punzante en el pecho no era normal, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía que se entrecortaba. Sí, tenía que estar enfermo. Porque él era un ser lógico, él entendía que no existían las cosas sobrenaturales, él sabía que cada cosa debía tener una explicación, así que lo más lógico era eso, se había enfermado.

Y ahora sufría las consecuencias, ahí parado en medio de la nada, apoyando el antebrazo en una pared para sujetarse mientras la otra mano sujetaba su adolorido pecho. Oh, respirar también dolía, debía estar muy enfermo. Necesitaba un médico, y lo necesitaba ya, porque sus piernas flaqueaban y sentía que podía colapsar en cualquier momento. Eso es, debía llegar a un hospital, tenía que pedir ayuda, todo estaría bien. Y así dio el primer paso, con el pensamiento de que si conseguía llegar al hospital mejoraría, pero eso estaba muy lejos y apenas el primer paso se hizo tan pesado que casi no pudo soportarlo. _No consiguió legar muy lejos._ Con demasiado esfuerzo logró dar un par de pasos más, el último apenas por el impulso de haber comenzado, pero ya no podía más, sin poder evitarlo cayó, aun con su antebrazo sujetándose a la pared, éste quedó con la mano alzada por sobre su cuerpo y la otra extremidad fielmente aferrada a su tórax, no podía respirar, necesitaba ayuda. _¡Ayuda!_ Pero no podía gritar, porque la voz no le salía, algo estaba muy mal, la mano en la pared dio a parar lentamente hasta el suelo para ser usada como soporte.

Fijó la vista en sus dedos, pero estos comenzaron a hacerse borrosos, ¿Qué pasaba? Oh, dios, ¿Iba a desmayarse? Pero no, no pasó, sin embargo junto a su algo borrosa mano divisó algo nuevo, una, dos, tres… más pequeñas manchas comenzaban a aparecer en el suelo, ya lo entendía ¡Estaba lloviendo! Pero se sentía tan insensible que no había percibido las gotas caer, solo que una gota corrió hasta su boca y pudo degustar levemente, ¿Lluvia salada? ¡Eso tenía que ser un fenómeno nunca antes visto! Porque no había mejor explicación, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, ¡Estaba muriendo! ¿O no lo estaba? El dolor se hacía más amplio, los ojos comenzaban a doler, seguramente debido a la lluvia, el pecho comenzaba a arder y la respiración se entrecortaba más ¿Por qué no podía morir ahí mismo? Seguramente ello sería mejor que sufrir esa enfermedad, porque tenía que ser muy grave para causar tanto daño en tan breves momentos, pero claro, él simplemente no podía entenderlo, no hasta que un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

¿Qué podía ser tan malo? Alejó la mano de su pecho y la puso en su campo de visión, justo bajo su rostro, ¿Estaba temblando? No lo había notado, la lluvia seguía cayendo lentamente, había algo mal con esas gotas, alejó un poco la mano, ¿No llovía? ¿Por qué no sentía más las gotas? Y lentamente volvió a acercarla a sí mismo, llevándola lentamente hasta tocar su rostro húmedo por lo que creía lluvia, ¿No era eso? Pero él estaba convencido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el dolor no podían estarle jugando una mala pasada ahora, no podía ser una ilusión, la humedad estaba ahí. Hasta que comprendió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los abrió aún más, no podía ser ¿Qué le pasaba? Dolía, dolía tanto, debía ser por el dolor, estaba tan enfermo. Su mano pasó del rostro hasta el cabello, la otra llegó al mismo sitio, sujetó cada hebra con ambas manos, algo estaba muy mal con él, su respiración se agitó más y más mientras la desesperación lo inundaba. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? ¿Por qué seguía doliendo tanto? ¿Por qué no podía morir ya mismo? Comenzó a desesperarse más y más… Hasta que de su garganta escapó un férreo grito al tiempo en que él se agachaba sobre sí mismo negando con la cabeza. No podía más, no quería más, no lo soportaba. Otro grito desgarraba su garganta, porque gritar también dolía, y el dolor era lo único que en ese momento conseguía sentir, comenzaba a perderse en ello, no podía más, no, no, _no._

Y entonces, respirando agitado, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lágrimas cayendo y en su mano una antigua fotografía, despertó. El sueño no era un escape, ese era el único mal del que no puedes escapar. Porque estaba enfermo. _Enfermo de amor, enfermo de dolor._


	4. Mírame

Estabas ahí, justo frente a mí, después de todo lo que tuve que buscar, después de despertar asfixiado en mi cuarto, después de correr hasta quedar sin aire ¿O podía respirar bien? Las cosas parecían algo irreales, no podía entender bien qué pasaba, como si estuviera drogado aunque nunca hubiera probado sustancia, como si fuera un sueño, pero no lo era porque ahí estabas, _Oh, cuánto te necesitaba._ Apresuré el paso y pronto llegué a la suficiente distancia, frené antes de llegar a tocarte porque lo sabía, sabía que desde aquella discusión las cosas no habían estado bien, pero nada importaba, yo te necesitaba, te necesitaba ahora y por el resto de mi vida, de nuestras vidas, no podía vivir sin ti y no quería hacerlo, así que te llamé, pronuncié tu bello nombre y tú reaccionaste, oh, estabas por voltear, por favor, solo debías girarte y verme…

Pero no lo hiciste, no terminaste de voltear, sabía que me habías escuchado porque reaccionaste, pareció que incluso te sorprendiste un poco, entonces, ¿Por qué no te giraste a verme? Devolviste la cabeza al frente y negaste con la cabeza, _¡Oh, por favor!_ Comencé a llamarte de nuevo, te pedí perdón, pedí tu atención, comencé a subir el tono porque dejaste de reaccionar a mi voz, no querías verme ¿No querías estar conmigo? No, no podía aceptarlo, tenía que intentarlo un poco más. Pero ni cuando subí el tono ni cuando me acerqué otro paso, solo cuando volví a gritar su nombre pareció dar otro respingo y querer voltear, pero nuevamente volvió la vista al frente, ¿Qué le pasaba?

 _¡Por favor, mírame!_ Fue lo último que dije cuando vi a alguien más aparecer, un tipo. ¿Qué hacía él con ella? Y ella se le acercó comenzando a sonreír. _No._ ¡Ella no podía haber comenzado a mirarle a él! ¡Yo seguía ahí, solo debía mirarme! ¡Solo un momento! Pero él la besó, ¡Frente a mí! Y él también me ignoraba, no cupe en mi rabia, partí a correr el corto tramo y empuñé mi mano para darle el golpe más fuerte que hubiera dado jamás a alguien.

 _Pero pasé de largo._ ¿Qué, me esquivó? Caí al suelo y me levanté con un grito para empujarlo con todo mi cuerpo, pero de nuevo, _pasé de largo._ No, ¿Cómo? Le choqué de frente, ni siquiera se movió. Grité el nombre de ella de nuevo y traté de sujetarle el brazo, pero no pude sujetarle, no pude, no podía tocarla. ¿Qué pasaba? Oh, por dios, ¿Qué me pasaba? Miré mis manos y las vi algo borrosas en los costados, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no podía tocarla? Y ellos siguieron caminando como habían estado haciendo hasta el momento, tomados de la mano, inmaculados.

 _Hasta que frenaron._ Y les volví a seguir, pero me frené a unos pasos cuando la vi llorar en sus brazos, me quedé pasmado al verla, tan frágil, tan bella como siempre había sido, tan perfecta, ¿Por qué lloraba? No resistía verla y no poder hacer nada. ¿Por qué él le abrazaba y no yo? No, no lo aceptaba, ella debía estar a mi lado, ¡Íbamos a casarnos en 3 meses! No podía terminar tan fácilmente, ella debía estar a mi lado. Volví a acortar distancia, llamándole una vez al tiempo que ella reaccionaba un poco, pero fingió que no me escuchó otra vez y lo miró a él. Intenté poner mi mano en su hombro pero entonces frené, me quedé frío al notarlo, frente a mí yacía una blanca lápida… Con mi nombre. Él le entregó a ella unas flores y ésta las dejó junto a la lápida, acuclillándose y persinándose en el acto ceremonial y respetuosamente. Y lo entendí, ahora sus sonrisas serían de él, porque yo no pude cuidarla, ella ya no iba a mirarme, porque no pude estar ahí para ella, él estaría en mi lugar. Cuanta impotencia, pero no podía hacer nada, ¿Verdad? _porque yo estaba muerto._


	5. A tu encuentro

Él caminaba por la calle con toda tranquilidad, se tomaba su tiempo para ello como con todo en la vida, pues él siempre iba a su ritmo. Ella, ella le esperaba en su lugar sobre aquel juego escalable en el parque acordado, auque ella siempre fue impulsiva, sabía lo que quería en cuanto lo veía, _y ella lo quería a él._ Pero algo la retenía ahí, esperando ansiosa la llegada de quien caminaba a paso lento y tortuoso. Por supuesto, _tenía miedo._ No era capaz de bajar para ir a su encuentro, tan siquiera de levantar la vista para darle a entender que le había visto venir. Él seguía su paso como si no hubiera nada que le apresurara, como tampoco nada que le pudiera detener, siempre a su ritmo, _siempre a su manera._ Y ella, ella aún no podía levantar la mirada, _¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?_ Simplemente así era, pues en el fondo, muy hondo en su ser, se sentía ansiosa como nunca lo había estado, tímida como nunca lo había sido, insegura como nunca se había sentido. _¿Y si él se arrepentía al verla a los ojos?_ _¿Y si ella le desviaba la mirada?_ No cabía en sí misma mientras las dudas la asaltaban, miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y no era capaz de levantar la cabeza, casi como si no quisiera que él la viera aunque sabía que él ya la había visto, ¿Cómo no? Si estaba en lo alto de un juego para niños, destacaba ante cualquiera, _aunque a ella no le importaba cualquiera._

Mientras ella lo esperaba, él iba con paso lento y seguro a su encuentro, sabía que llegaba a tiempo, él siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero ella ya estaba ahí, esperando, eso le gustaba, _porque ella siempre era quien llegaba tarde._ Y él no tenía dudas al caminar, ¿Por qué? Porque él solía ser inseguro, siempre dudaba y meditaba bien las cosas, se tomaba su tiempo y aguardaba, observaba, porque él era un chico listo, sabía esperar, hacer las cosas a tiempo, sabía darse su tiempo y hacer las cosas a su manera, hacía a los demás seguir su ritmo y no fallaba, porque le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, porque le gustaba que todo saliera bien. Él sabía a dónde iba y porqué, sabía qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, por eso cuando doblaba la esquina fijó su punto en el lugar que le esperaba y cuando la vio fijó su objetivo sin problemas, él no temía que ella se fuera, no temía perderla, porque él ya no tenía miedo, ya había meditado el tiempo suficiente para poder decidir, porque él sabía cómo dirigir las cosas para que salieran como quería, sabía cómo manejar los hilos en su dirección, sabía que ella terminaría por mirarlo porque le haría levantar la vista, porque él sabía cómo hacerla voltear hacia él, claro. _Él era astuto._

Y con cada paso el anhelado encuentro se acercaba, ella dudaba mientras jugaba con sus propias manos, él la observaba mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo, ella no quería mirarlo, desde su posición podía mirar de reojo sin que él notara que lo había visto, pero en el fondo sabía que él sabía, _porque él siempre sabía._ Y mientas él más se acercaba, sus ansias y deseos de cruzar miradas con él aumentaban, _ah, no podía negarlo._ Pero claro, no quería ceder, sabía que él la observaba y comenzaba a desear desde el fondo mirarlo a los ojos, porque sería la primera vez que le miraba realmente a los ojos, porque quería mirarlo, porque era impaciente y cada lento paso que él daba era más sinuoso que el anterior. Odiaba cuando él se tomaba su tiempo a costa de ella, cuando la hacía caminar a su paso, cuando la hacía esperar a que él se decidiera, cuando la hacía jugar su juego, porque ella sabía que en su juego siempre perdía _y ella odiaba perder._

Pero no quería mirarlo, aunque la implacable necesidad comenzaba a sosegar las dudas, sabía que si lo miraba perdería, no quería perder ese día, ella quería tenerlo a él en sus manos pero sabía que no podía, ¿Por qué? Porque era ella quien estaba en las manos de él, porque desde que ese juego había comenzado ella sabía que perdería, pero era terca, terca hasta el punto en que lo exasperaba, ella quería ganar a toda costa, su orgullo estaba en juego y eso era algo valioso, porque para ella el orgullo era importante, era preciado. Y con cada paso que él se acercaba, ambos sentían cómo la tensión inherente de la situación aumentaba, porque ambos sabían que ése, como todos, era un juego de ganar o perder, aunque a él no le importaba, él no era competitivo como ella, no gustaba de jugar ni apostar, era sensato, meditaba las cosas en lugar de tirar una moneda por ellas, él nunca entendió por qué ella tenía ese afán con ganar _a toda costa._ Pero él también era terco, era la única forma en que podría soportarla, él gustaba de ganar cuando se tomaba algo personal y esto, esto realmente _era personal_.

Entonces él sonrió, sin dejar de mirar al frente pues sostenía la mirada que ella le proporcionaba, porque al final ella no pudo contenerse y le observó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que cruzó por sus labios en cuanto vio la ajena, porque al final ella siempre terminaba por perder, no podía dejar de ceder a él porque él era especial, porque estaba más allá de sus estándares de pelea. Aunque odiaba perder, más odiaba tener problemas con él. _Y aunque amaba ganar, más lo amaba a él._

Fue así que, con una sonrisa en su rostro, despertó de aquel sueño más allá del sueño, porque aquel era más bien un deseo y en su pecho rebosaba la felicidad de haberlo cumplido. _Al menos dentro de sus sueños._


	6. Ese momento

Ese momento, cuando sólo quieres esconderte bajo las sabanas y llorar, no saber del mundo hasta 3 días más. Pero sabes que es demasiado temprano para acostarte, que las lágrimas no salen y que no puedes perderte por 3 días.

Ese momento, cuando mandas todo al carajo y no sabes qué hacer. Cuando no paras de temblar pero no sientes frío. Cuando sientes ganas de gritar pero no te sale la voz.

Ese momento, cuando sabes que todo está mal. Cuando la desesperación te corroe por dentro y no puedes calmarla con nada.

Ese momento, justo cuando crees que todo irá bien, que las cosas mejoran, ese preciso momento en que al mundo le gusta llevar todo por otro rumbo, ¿Por qué? Quizás le parece divertido ver cómo las personas se retuercen sobre sí mismas hasta que el dolor mitiga, cómo sufren por diferentes cosas, desde lo más trágico hasta lo más estúpido, desde la peor tontería hasta lo más controversial, desde lo más irrelevante hasta lo más importante.

Porque ¿Qué es la vida sin dolor? Nada. A las personas les gusta sufrir, ¿Por qué? Porque cuando conocen el dolor pueden conocer la felicidad, porque el dolor lleva a dos posibles caminos; el de abajo, donde te hundes hasta dejar de sentir lo que sea, y el de arriba, donde superas la tristeza, te superas a ti mismo y conoces la alegría. Sorprendentemente, parece que muchos prefieren el camino de abajo, quizás porque es más fácil, quizás porque en el fondo, muchos son masoquistas y prefieren el dolor a la felicidad, el frío ante el calor, la noche antes que el día.

Entonces, en ese momento, te das cuenta que formas parte de ese lado del mundo, de las personas que quieren desaparecer por días hasta que las cosas se calmen o estén bien, de esos que quieren llorar hasta que todo acabe, de esos que por más que lo intenten no pueden derramar lágrimas porque estas simplemente no quieren salir, porque en el fondo sabes que estás tan vacío que no eres capaz de abrigarte en tus sentimientos para cobijarte del dolor y avanzar.

Y es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta que realmente todo está mal, porque en ese momento, mirando tu blanco techo en silencio, te das cuenta de que tu mente está en blanco y no eres capaz de llegar a nada. Y es finalmente, en ese momento, que tu pecho comienza a arder de la nada y escapan los sollozos; y lloras, lloras porque todo está mal, porque la vida es un asco; lloras porque sabes que, en el fondo, realmente nada de ello importa, porque sabes que al final seguirás caminando el mismo sendero, lloras porque eres una cascara hueca, porque ya no tienes salvación. _Lloras porque lo que quieres, al final, es salvarte._


	7. Aquel cielo

Y ese bello cielo amaneció aquel día, parecía un semblante nublado y disparejo pero no por completo, no se veía como en otras ocasiones, no se veía _gris_. A pesar del característico color que poseía, aún lucía claro, con cierto brillo curioso que no permitía que se notara deprimente, fue por ello que ella miraba el cielo, encantada, destacando cada pequeño detalle de las esponjosas nubes que no llegaban a ser del todo tumultuosas, porque las nubes no lucían tristes, _relucían_ un bello plateado.

 _Ah, pero se despejo._ Y ya podía verse el clásico azul, el cielo ahora era una mezcla de celeste y plata, manchas y manchas de plata esparcidas casi a patrones por todo el cielo, seguía siendo tan bello como al comienzo. _Pero algo andaba mal_. Y es que a esa hora de la tarde el sol resplandecía en toda potencia, no había lugar para la sombra, no debía haber oscuridad y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, luciéndose bajo cada moteada y esponjosa densidad plasmada en el firmamento. No era sólo plata lo que sus ojos veían pues en cada nube había una gama de gris; desagradable, descolorido y opaco _gris._

Pero no era sólo eso, no, no era posible que fuera sólo eso, debía mirar más allá para notarlo, sin embargo había estado tan embelesada por las vistas que su mundo le proporcionaba de frente que olvidó mirar a los lados, y es que tras las montañas se divisaba una ola de denso gris plomizo, cada tono más oscuro que el anterior, lentamente abriéndose paso en el azul. _Oh, no lo había notado_. El cielo frente a ella seguía igual de hermoso a pesar del peligro, a pesar del _gris._

Entonces llegó el atardecer y todo se matizó con un precioso rojizo que hacía olvidar la palidez, el frío, lo descolorido de antes, _parecía ir bien._ Y cuando la noche llegó, no se notaban nubes, no había estrellas, era el azul más oscuro que alguna vez vio; tan denso, tan grande, tan amplio y, sobre todo, _tan vacío._ Era placentero verlo, sólo eso, no había nada más, no sentía nada y por ello era lo más placentero, porque no necesitaba pensarlo, sentirlo, apreciarlo, bastaba con mirar y dejarse cobijar en el vacío.

Pero el día siguiente fue por demás particular, había nubes dispersas por todo el cielo sin forma en particular, simplemente vagando por todo el firmamento mientras el sol iluminaba levemente, era de hecho un día bastante _lindo_ ; agradable, ligeramente caluroso pero a la vez con un toque que lo hacía lucir precioso. _Hasta que comenzó a llover_. Primero una gota, luego otra y otra, pero el sol seguía brillando, las nubes seguían sin ser oscuras, el tiempo parecía igual de ligero que antes, sólo que las gotas _no dejaban de caer._ Frenaban y en nada volvían. Nunca acababa realmente, era un amplio vaivén. Ella sólo quería que terminara pronto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el cielo le hacía eso? Era suficiente, estaba de más, no necesitaba que el mismo clima le recalcara las turbulencias dentro de su corazón, sabía lo que ocurría, _sabía que no estaba bien._ Pero no hacía falta que el cielo en persona rebelara lo que tan celosamente guardaba en su ser, no tenía por qué meterse en su mente y jugar con ella de esa forma, le bastaba con su tormenta interior. Ella siempre disfrutó de ver las nubes pasar, jamás fue el celeste puro algo de su preferencia, le gustaba destacar cada detalle sobre las características de un curioso clima. Pero ese día era diferente, ese día más que nunca odiaba todo lo que solía gustarle. _Y más que nunca anhelaba un cielo puro._


End file.
